


I'm Not Wearing That

by FeelGoodDrag



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelGoodDrag/pseuds/FeelGoodDrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "I"m not wearing that" feat. Inquisitor Trevelyan before Empress Celene's ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Wearing That

Inquisitor Trevelyan was aglow with excitement for the Empress' ball. True, they would be going there to stop an assassin and prevent the collapse of a large and powerful country... But who said the first part of the evening couldn't be an elegant affair? In her home at Ostwick there had been a great many of formal events she had attended, but nothing as extravagant as a soiree in the Winter Palace. Being Inquisitor did not leave much room for decorative dresses, sparkling jewelry or lavish hair styles. It was impractical to fight a demon in a corset, after all. The work she did as head of the inquisition had been difficult on her body and mind, and she sometimes missed the days of her home and family, but she would never trade her position for anything. If there was to be any hope of keeping her family, friends and home safe, she would brave the storm. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she placed the finishing touches on her braid, securing the red crystals into her golden hair. A small break from her daily leather armor would be appreciated, even if it was only for a hour or two. 

"Inquisitor?" A gentle voice called to her, causing Trevelyan to snap from her trance of the beautiful dress that was surely being prepared for her. Being presented to the Empress of Orlais, there was no way that Josephine would let her be seen in anything less than the most popular fashions. But when she turned around to meet the ambassador, her face fell in dissatisfaction. Was that trousers? And a jacket? "I'm not wearing that," she stated abruptly, too quick to catch herself, as she rose to meet her friend. "I thought this was an Orlesian ball, not an honor guard?" The disappointment was thick in Trevelyan's voice, making Josephine's lips twist sourly. "I apologize, Inquisitor, but it was agreed that this attire would be more suitable. It is easier to move and fight in than the extensive dresses of Orlesian fashion." Trevelyan sighed as she reached out to take the sleeve of the coat she was being presented with, her thumb passing over the gentle red fabric. She had to agree with Josephine, although she did not want to admit it. "And it gives the inquisition a look of a united front, which is also very important when in Empress Celene's court." The Inquisitor gently took the outfit from Josephine's arms so she could lay it out on the bed and see the entirety of it laid out. "So then everyone will be wearing this?" A small smile started to creep on her face.

"Everyone that is to be accompanying you, yes," Josephine nodded. For a brief moment she imagined Cullen dressed in his formal wear, him tugging at the sleeves, the scar on his lip rising as he smiled toward her, his hand extending to her for a dance, the fabric stretched over his board shoulders. It wasn't her ideal of personal apparel for such an event, but Josephine made a good argument for it... And the thought of Cullen in the threads made it seemed worth the while. "A united front, I agree, Josephine," she looked to her friend once again, her small smile widening. "Thank you, its lovely."


End file.
